minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft: Nintendo Switch Edition
Minecraft: Nintendo Switch Edition was the edition of Minecraft developed by 4J Studios and Mojang AB for the Nintendo Switch. Announced on January 13, 2017, it was available on the Nintendo eShop for US$29.99 for a limited time between May 11, 2017 and June 21, 2018. Once Bedrock Edition was released for the Switch, this edition was delisted from the store; however, existing owners are still able to access and play this edition, and receive the new Switch edition for free. Worlds and DLC from this edition will carry over to the new version.https://minecraft.net/en-us/article/minecraft-launches-switch-may minecraft.net - Nintendo Switch Edition Technical Features and Game Modes Minecraft: Nintendo Switch Edition supports up four players in split screen multiplayer mode, eight players in local wireless mode, where up to eight Nintendo Switch consoles can be connected for local multiplayer game play, and up to eight players in online multiplayer mode. Minecraft: Nintendo Switch Edition takes advantage of the Nintendo Switch's different styles of play. The game can be played on TV mode, "Table Top", and "Handheld" modes. Minecraft: Nintendo Switch Edition runs at 60fps and 1080p resolution (previously 720p) in TV mode, and 720p in handheld, and table top modes. All game modes also run at the respective resolutions and performance (single player and multiplayer local, wireless, and online).https://minecraft.net/en-us/article/minecraft-launches-nintendo-switch The game supports the Nintendo Switch's touchscreen when in Table Top/Handheld modes in similar fashion Minecraft: Wii U Edition supported the GamePad's touchscreen. A player can navigate all in-game menus, make selections of all options in the menu including slider bars, select items from the "hotbar" (HUD item bar), and scrolling and navigating the in-game crafting menus. However, just like with its Wii U counterpart, the game does not allow for direct item selection of the inventory screen through the touchscreen. In order to manage the inventory through the touchscreen, a player must hover the cursor over the item with the controller stick as if it were a PC mouse, then manage the inventory on the touchscreen with the commands buttons on the bottom on the screen. Mini Games Minecraft: Nintendo Switch Edition currently has three mini games: Battle, Tumble, and Glide. Battle Just as with its other console counterparts, the battle mini game pits up to eight players online against each other in a frantic melee to the last player standing. This mode was inspired by the mode "Hunger Games" featured in Minecraft for PC. Currently, battle mini game features three basic arenas: Crucible, Cove, and Cavern. More arenas are expected to be released in the near future. Tumble Tumble is a Minecraft: Console Edition mode inspired by Spleef mode featured in Minecraft for PC. Just as in battle, tumble pits up to eight players online against each other. Tumble features two modes: Shovel and Snowball. The object of the game is to knock down players from the floating platform into the lava below by destroying blocks from the platforms by using snowballs or shovels. The first player to win "two out of three" rounds wins. Players can vote before each match on whether they want to use only shovels or snowballs. Glide Glide is a minigame that came out with the combat update for the Nintendo Switch. Players have to fly through obstacles in a course, repeating this process 3 times for 3 rounds. The first one to get to the finish line wins. Software Bundle and Downloadable Content Minecraft: Nintendo Switch Edition includes various Texture and Mash-Up Packs, along with various Skin Packs. Exclusive to the Nintendo Switch, the main Mash-Up Pack included in the game, is the Super Mario Mash-Up Pack. This mash-up pack features 15 racks from Super Mario 64 and 40 character skins from Mario's universe.https://minecraft.net/en-us/article/minecraft-launches-nintendo-switch Here is a list of all the DLC included in the game and available for purchase through the Nintendo eShop: Mash-Up Packs: * Chinese Mythology * Festive World (Included) * Greek Mythology * Halloween * Super Mario (included) Texture Packs: * Candy * Cartoon * City (included) * Classic (included) * Fantasy (included) * Natural (included) * Pattern * Plastic * Steampunk Skin Packs: * Battle and Beasts 1 and 2 (included) * Biome Settlers * Festive * Redstone Specialists * Stranger Things References Category:Version